Shattered Glass
by TheShiningDarkness
Summary: The whole group are resting in Keterburg. While taking a rest in the lobby, one of them is not there, and therefore, Luke was the one who approaches that person.


**It's an old fic I wrote long time ago when I just started to write fanfics. I don't know why I didn't upload it that time. I read it once but I really forget what I want to tell you readers from this story... I'm sorry.**

**Now, to the story!**

* * *

Shattered Glass

As the moon brightened the dark night, we could see the silvery snow of Keterburg shine beautifully. Keterburg, the town that was always covered with snow, was lively as ever. The air was cold, however, no one protested about that. It was calming and comfortable. Luke and the others had visited the town several times. Not only they did because of their will to talk with the Viscount, Nephry, but also they enjoyed the atmosphere.

On one night, they stopped there to find a place to rest.

Every event that they had been through was tiring and full of surprise. Each of them needed some rest. They went to the hotel, booked some rooms and were ready to rest. Natalia, Tear and Anise shared a room, Luke and Guy shared a room, and Jade got individual room for himself. Before they slept, they gathered at the lobby and sat on the sofas to relax for a while.

Anise ordered some cakes and drinks for them. As they chatted, they enjoy the meal. While they were at it, there was one voice missing from the whole chat. The voices of the three girls were there, none of the girls was gone. Then let's count the guys' voices. Jade's was mature and he might give some honest statements that led to Anise's 'Boo's. Luke was there, drinking a cup of tea to warm himself from the cold air of Keterburg. Luke looked beside Jade, "Huh? Where's Guy?"

"He went to his room as soon as we booked rooms a while ago," Jade said as he slurped his tea.

"What is he doing up there?" Natalia asked.

"Who knows? Maybe he's just tired. He is the frontlines, after all," Jade replied.

"Luke's in the frontlines too. He doesn't look tired or anything," Anise said, and then she ate her cake.

"Well, sorry."

After Luke ate his cake, he stood up.

"Mieu? Where are you going, Master?" Mieu asked. He was sitting on Tear's lap, also eating a cake, though it was Tear who shared with him.

"I'm going to get Guy. He was strange since we got to Keterburg. He should have told us something."

"Luke, is it alright to disturb him? He may need rest more than us. I think it would be best to let him be," Natalia said.

"Natalia's right, Luke," Tear agreed.

"Well, that's right, but… Th- then I'll just give him his tea so that he'll be warm enough," Luke said as he took a cup of tea that was Guy's. Luke then walked carefully so that he wouldn't spill the tea.

"Mieu. I want to go too!"

"Stay here, thing. I'm going back later."

"Luke, you shouldn't wake him if he's already sleep, okay?"

"I know, I know."

Luke went to the elevator and went up. Guy had to be in his room since they shared the same room. Luke walked to his room and opened the door. He could see Guy there. Guy wasn't sleeping; he was sitting on the side of the bed, his head looked down. Luke closed the door and approached him.

"Guy, you're still awake?" he asked. Guy didn't answer anything. Could he be sleeping in that position?

From the side, Luke went to his front and asked him again, "Hey, Guy. I bring you a cup of tea. Drink it so you will be warm."

"Guy?"

As Luke asked Guy and offered him the cup, Guy responded, but not a respond Luke would expect from him.

"Shut up!"

Guy suddenly slapped Luke's hand. The cup fell to the floor and shattered. Its sound filled the room. Luke was so shocked that he couldn't say a thing. He stared at him, whom was still looking down to his feet. Even if Guy was exhausted, he never behaved like this. Guy would smile and said that he was too tired that he wanted to sleep earlier than everyone. He would refuse kindly.

"… Gu..y?"

After those two words, Guy didn't say anything again. He was just silence and looked down to the floor. Luke wanted to ask him what happened to him but Luke was too scared to do it. Never had Guy, his best friend responded him like that so far. His angry words followed by his action. He was furious…

Luke stepped back a bit, didn't say anything. He bent and took the glasses on the floor. After doing that, he went out quietly and threw away the glasses to a trash bin. Then he went down near crying. He was just seven years old after all.

/

After being left by Luke, Guy lifted his head to look around. He looked at his hand. Just now, his action was based on his consciousness. He knew what he'd done. He realized it. Then… why did he do that? Didn't he know that Luke would be hurt? Physically and mentally? We knew he had ever left Luke once when Luke destroyed Akzeriuth. But then, he came back to Luke and believed that he would recover. After that, they travelled together again, until he was controlled by Sync's Curse Slot…

"Why did I do that?"

Guy knew that Luke would be hurt by that. His voice earlier was not an imitation, though. His voice rose so high like an angry person had. As he thought about that, he saw a piece of glass on the floor. '_Luke has taken all the pieces right?' _he thought. He took it, and he found a spot of blood there.

"Where's this blood coming from?"

/

Luke arrived on the first floor. Before meeting his friends, he made sure that his face was normal and that no tears would be seen. He prepared an answer, a nice answer that showed everything was going normally. Once he was ready, he walked toward them.

"Mieu. That's Master!" he pointed with his small hand.

"I don't see Guy with you. Has he slept already?" asked Anise.

"Uh... Yeah. So like you said, I didn't wake him," Luke said.

"Really?" A question that hit Luke's idea appeared. Luke heard it. He faced the one who asked him that thing, Jade. Jade, a man with something like 'sensitive' sense that made him knew whatever going on. Luke had experienced it once. When he had come back from Nephry sometimes ago, Jade knew he had been going and he couldn't lie to him.

Luke realized that he couldn't lie in front of Jade since everything would be revealed by him. However, there were the others whom he didn't want to hear his true reasons. With a quick thought, Luke decided to lie.

"Of course it is. When I arrived, Guy was lying in the bed."

"Then why does your hand bleeding?" he asked.

"Huh?"

"Your left hand, Luke."

Luke looked at his hand. There was a scratch, not to wide but enough to let blood coming out. He didn't even feel it during his way down. But for now, he felt it. It hurt.

"Luke, your hand's bleeding," Tear said in worry. Tear took his hand and healed it.

"Luke… you are in a city, not in a battlefield, yet you still get hurt?" Anise said with an underestimating tone.

"What cause that wound?" Natalia asked.

"Huh? Uh… uhm… maybe because of the cup I dropped earlier. On the way down, I wasn't careful and dropped the cup to the floor. It shattered. I collected it and… maybe it's because of that."

That was a good reason that might deceive everyone. After Tear healed the wound, he told them that he would apologize to the hotel's staff and paid the cup he broke. The night was getting late. Luke also told them that he was going to go to his room as soon as he finished apologizing. Luke left them.

A few minutes after that, the rest had finished eating and drinking. The girls were ready to go up and slept. Anise noticed that Jade didn't even move. She asked him, "Colonel, are you not going to sleep?"

"I want to stay here for a while. You should go to bed and get enough rest."

"If you say so…"

Anise followed Tear and Natalia to the elevator and went up. Jade leaned himself to the sofa, his two hands folded. "A lie again, huh?"

/

Luke, who arrived earlier, was standing in front of his room. The girls' room was on the other floor so he relieved. He stood there because he still remembered clearly about the former event. Guy scolded him and slapped his hand away. Luke's hands were shaking, shaking in fear. If he entered now, would everything be okay? Had Guy slept? Luke thought of any possible ones. The possibilities were too many. Just one was certain, he was nervous and scared.

Finally, he opened the door as quiet as he could. He saw from the tip of his eyes that Guy was lying in the bed, sleeping. It made him at least felt e bit relief since he wouldn't meet Guy's angry face and eyes. He entered the room, closed it quietly and went to his bed to sleep. His heart was still beating so fast in nervousness. He tried to calm down and closed his eyes.

In minutes, suddenly he heard the door creaked. Revealing a little light from the opened door then it shut. Still being awake, Luke opened his eyes and sat. He looked at his left, Guy's bed was empty. That was Guy who opened the door. He went out. Where was he going? It was almost in the middle of the night.

Luke's spontaneous decision was to follow Guy. But if he thought of what would happen, he was afraid of doing so. Maybe it's better to leave him alone for a while.

Luke was also worried about him. Guy might need him to share his mind. So that he could think clearer.

Luke got out from the bed and went outside, just to find where Guy was going to.

/

Meanwhile Guy had been outside the hotel. He walked to the Square. Footsteps marked his way. Somehow, he brought his sword. What for? Only his conscience knew. Other than a sword, he also brought the piece of glass.

Guy stopped his step. He stared blankly to the moon. He gripped the glass in his fist. He stood alone. The snow fell but it made no sound as it fell down to meet its friends.

The silent night let everything audible so easily, even if it just a small move. That silence revealed Luke to Guy. The steps Luke made on the snow were faint but still audible. Luke was carefully watching him right now. Guy let out a chuckle and said, "I know you're here. Come out."

Luke was shocked. _'Oh good…' _Luke came out from the place he had hidden and walked toward Guy. He didn't turn his body though. What Luke saw now was Guy's back. Not wanting to make Guy angrier, Luke quickly apologized for following him in such manner. Luke told him that he was just worried about him. He felt like he had to do something for him.

Guy laughed. "Something to do for me?" he said, "Then, what's in your mind?" Luke didn't answer that. He still didn't know what he wanted to do for him. A little talks, perhaps? Or maybe other things…

Realizing that Luke didn't want to reply, Guy turned his body to face Luke… as he unsheathed his sword and pointed it at Luke. Luke heard that and was surprised to see Guy's sword in front of him. He froze.

"Guy…?"

Luke locked eyes with him. His blue eyes were showing neither cold nor warmth. It was really terrifying. If it was a joke…, no, it couldn't be. The jokes Guy gave was only about Luke's height or about his love of fon machines. Of course he did all that with a smile on his face.

As seconds passed, Guy lowered the sword a bit, and he opened his other hand, revealing the shattered glass. Luke saw it. He supposed to have collected them and threw them away. Guy lowered his sword little by little, until it reached his side and pointed to the ground.

"This... is your blood right?" he asked him as he held the glass. The red spot was a blur but there is blood frozen. "Luke," he called. He dropped his sword and walked toward Luke…

To embrace him…

"I… I'm sorry, Luke… I had no idea about what I've done to you. I couldn't think clearly and just shout at you. I'm sorry…"

"Guy…"

"I came here to clear my mind. To clear my mind from bleak memories I have. I must have hurt you earlier… I'm sorry, Luke."

"It's okay, Guy… really…"

"Your hand… is it healed yet?" he asked.

"Uh… yeah, Tear healed it."

"Then good…"

Guy released his hug and face Luke, "Luke, I want to assure that there's no killing wish in myself. I thought about it since Sync controlled me. That maybe you would hate me and about what I'm going to do if things gone worse. But you said you'd trust me. That's really relieving."

"Heh… you know, Guy… I trust you since the very beginning. You came back to me and accompany me when I'm sad. You're just like Tear. I'm happy that you want to stay with me. That all is enough."

"Also, I thought that you were angry to me, because I've done something stupid," Luke continued.

"Well, sorry for that. I really need some time to think it over," he said. He patted Luke's head, "It must pain you a lot, huh? You're just a kid after all."

"What do you mean by that? Well, yeah I was frightened, but now I'm relieved."

Luke was really happy that Guy was still Guy. That ordeal was really painful but now it gone. Just as the shattered glass Luke threw away. Every bad experience should be thrown away and be forgotten, when a new pleasant one came and shone you life.


End file.
